DE3828062C2 discloses a vehicle roof with an adjustable roof mechanism for optionally closing and at least partially opening up a roof opening in a fixed roof surface of the vehicle. The roof mechanism includes a combination of a spoiler roof on the front side and a folding roof on the rear side, the spoiler roof and the folding roof both being adjustable along longitudinally running guide rails which are arranged on both sides of the roof opening.
A drawback to this design, however, is that the spoiler roof on the front side and the folding roof on the rear side are moveably linked, i.e., may be selectively moved together in unison into an open or a closed position. Also, the roof mechanism may open only in a single direction, e.g., in a rearward direction relative to the vehicle.